


Demise of the faithful (rewrite in progress)

by cha_u_kao (orphan_account)



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, My First Fanfic, its just her dying, my friends told me to post this, some sort writing exercise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-26 00:37:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19757008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/cha_u_kao
Summary: The woman laid in a pool of pus, vomit and tears. It wouldn't take her long for her to turn cold.





	Demise of the faithful (rewrite in progress)

The woman laid in a pool of pus, vomit and tears. She reached her hand to her mouth and spat out more blood. Her feet, swollen and black from the necrosis told her to thread no further. She shivered from the cold and pain that turned unbearable, her thoughts only addressing her god. She prayed every second that was left in her, burning her soul away in mantras. What was hope turned into despair when no one answered. Her followers were long dead and the stench of death filled the cave. 

“Please”, she begged. Her whole life was devoted to It. She remembered the days in the temple, the faith she always held to her deity. Days passing by with her hopes of having a higher purpose, believing she had found it when helping others during the plague. The malaise and delirium she currently suffered made her loose a grip in reality. Her breathing turned shallow. Forced and strenuous, yet it could hardly be heard. Her eyes watered again when struck with regret of leaving. She couldn’t let people see her die. She wanted, no, she needed them to believe no ill fate had befallen their High Priestess and let that hope feed their survival. Yet, she was so lonely. She wanted comforting words, and all she could do was pray. Pray for herself and pray for her people, over and over and over, endlessly; just like new stream of tears that wet her face. 

A murmur was then heard. Voices. She sat upright as if it would help her listen clearly. 

_A voice._

A comforting voice. Deep, guttural. A voice promising her the survival of her people. 

Was it delirium? Or was it truly her god? 

She was desperate to believe anything, and she innocently kept listening, her body feeling each time weaker. She couldn’t feel her legs. She wasn’t able to understand she was dying yet, and fully believed it was an act of god, taking her pain away. The foul taste of blood in her mouth subsisted. She could no longer feel the buboes that festered on her bronzed skin, or the pus that ran down her wounds, or the tears that fell from her eyes. The smell of death no longer bothered her. She couldn’t get a whiff of the rotting of her devotees. 

The voice was still there. She wanted to reach it, to touch it. She wanted to feel the warmth of someone, of anyone. And when she couldn’t, she broke into another fit of passionate crying. She had finally understood. She was loosing herself. 

_She was dying._

Stumbling upon the corpses, her sight went black. She sat down, confused. She could hear the voice, but it was drifting away. Father, every second. 

She called out her mother in fear. Her dear mother was long dead. She called out the High Priest who fed her. He was dead, too. 

_Everyone was gone. And soon she’d be too._

She sighed and swallowed her tears. She had accepted her fate. She heard the voice one more time.

 ** _“Follow me”_** , it said, cooing her in a soft voice. It sounded so much like her mother. Her voice was hoarse and the ‘yes’ she had said was almost unintelligible.

Laying in a pool of pus, vomit and tears; Adiris stopped breathing and turned cold.

The voice laughed, heard by no one but itself. 

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it!  
> i will post more stuff, but it's going to be smut lol
> 
> if you have any requests, let me know! xx


End file.
